


Dream Store Art

by ContraryNonsense



Series: Dream Store [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Digital Art, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryNonsense/pseuds/ContraryNonsense
Summary: This is art created to accompany my Dream Store series. Each chapter is a different piece of art and will have a very short drabble accompanying each piece. Not a full story or continuation, just random scenes.Will always be marked complete, I'll just throw in new chapters/pieces as I feel like it.





	1. Bunny Minhyuk

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! As very few of you probably know, I also like to dabble in art. So, I had a few pieces that I made for this series and decided I felt like sharing. Each chapter will feature one piece of art, which will have a very short scene attached. All scenes take place after the story and don't necessarily have to do with the art piece, though the characters will reflect what is in the piece. And as mentioned in the summary, this will just be a random update thing when I feel like it, and is not a full story. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Minhyuk

  
  


* * *

  
Minhyuk collapsed face first onto his bed with a groan. Today had been so exhausting. They’d had a recording in the morning, and then rehearsals well into the night. They were about to have their comeback, so he understood, and was perfectly willing to put in the time and effort, but that didn’t change the fact that he felt like hell warmed over. 

“Are you alright hyung?” a voice called from above him. Minhyuk couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face at the sound. He rolled over so he was now looking up at Sanha, his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Rocky smile a bit harder. It had already been a couple weeks and he still couldn’t get over it. Everytime he remembered it made little bubbles erupt in his stomach.

“I’m alright, tired as hell though,” Minhyuk answered. “How are you so… not dead?” Sanha flopped onto Minhyuk’s bed, resting himself against the headboard.

“I think I’ve gone so far past tired that it’s gone full circle. Kinda like when you get so hot you stop feeling hot?” As Sanha talked Minhyuk shifted so his head was now lying on Sanha’s lap.

“That makes no sense.”

“It does too!”

“No, it really doesn’t. How do you stop feeling hot when you get too hot?” 

“It’s true! I saw it on a documentary. I think.”

“You think?”

“I don’t remember!” Sanha pouted, and Minhyuk let out a snort. They fell into a comfortable silence, and Sanha started idly running his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk let out a contented hum and closed his eyes. 

“Your hair never stopped being really soft. Was it always this way?” Sanha asked.

“I dunno, but it certainly never felt this nice to get pet before.”

“I guess that’s one good thing that came from the whole rabbit thing!” Sanha chirped. Minhyuk opened his eyes slowly and smiled softly up. 

“That’s not the only good thing.”

“What else?” Sanha queried, cocking his head to the side.

“This.” Minhyuk reached up and grabbed the back of Sanha’s head, pulling him down into a kiss. After a moment he released and Sanha pulled away, blushing. He cleared his throat, continuing to play with Minhyuk’s hair. 

“Yeah, that’s a pretty good thing,” he said after a moment, not looking Minhyuk in the eye. 

Minhyuk laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for looking! Responses are always welcome. ^.^


	2. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice/slight Binu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I have another one! This time it's Alice, or at least how I picture her. I left it relatively open to imagination in the story because I want people to come up with their own interpretations, but in case you were wondering this is mine! I'll probably get a more devoted Binu drabble up at some point, but you can have the little bit featured here.
> 
> Also, I should be able to start posting for Window to the Soul again soon, I'm trying to build a buffer first.

“And tell me, what is it you dream?” 

“…I don’t know what you mean.” 

Alice gave the man standing nervously in front of her a slow look. He visibly gulped. 

“You are here for a reason. No one can enter my shop unless they have a need for my… expertise.”

“Your expertise…?”

“I help people towards their dreams… whether they know it’s their dream or not. So I ask one more time, what is your dream?” Alice fixed the man with a stare shining with a knowledge far beyond her looks. He opened his mouth a couple times, before licking his lips and beginning to speak.

“…My…my dream is…”

And suddenly there was a loud thud from behind them, and the man froze in surprise. Alice felt a vein throb in her temple. She imperceptibly glanced towards the door to the back room. Those idiots, she told them to be quiet. She’d scold them later. 

“What was that?” the man nervously asked. Refocusing on him, Alice replaced her reserved smile and tried to regain the atmosphere. This was an art-form damn it. 

“Oh, nothing to worry about. My building has somewhat of a mind of its own.” Gretel groaned and creaked in assistance. Alice felt a small wave of gratitude. “Pay no mind to things you might hear.” The man looked suitably unnerved again, so Alice continued on. “Now, what were you about to say?”

“My dream…”

“Yes?” She fixed him with a thousand year stare again.

“I… I do-” And another thud sounded, accompanied by the faint sound of scuffling and giggles. Alice’s face turned strained. She waved her hand in a gesture to continue, trying to keep the process moving. “… I don’t-” the man started again, only to be once again interrupted by the sound of a groan, and this time not caused by aging wood. A scowl flitted across Alice’s face before she planted a forced smile on her lips. 

“Excuse me one moment,” she said. Sweeping around she went the door leading to her back room and swung it open, swiftly entering and closing it behind her. She trained a hard look at the two boys staring at her from the ground. One was straddling the other and was considerably less perturbed by her presence than the male underneath him, who was blushing furiously. They both looked slightly ruffled, lips swollen.

“Bin get off!” her grandson hissed quietly, struggling to get out from under his boyfriend. Bin pouted but complied, rolling over onto the floor and sitting with his feet together, holding his ankles. Dongmin scrambled to sit straight. 

“Look, I told you that you two could stay as long as you were quiet,” Alice whispered. “Feeling each other up does not count as ‘quiet’.” Dongmin blushed remarkably harder. “Now _do not make another sound until I am done with my customer_. Capiche?”

Dongmin nodded, then elbowed Bin into doing the same. Alice gave them one last stern look before turning around and reaching for the door handle. She paused as her hand grabbed the cold metal to look back once more at the two. She adopted a judgmental stare as she was met with the sight of Bin already trying to grab Dongmin again. Then she smirked.

“Oh, and as a little incentive to behave, remember: your mother is watching everything.” Dongmin turned white and Gretel let out a small creak. Alice swept back out of the room, grinning evilly and satisfied that there would be no more interruptions. She fixed her eyes on the befuddled man standing next to the counter. 

“Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, critiques, and questions are always welcome! Requests are welcome too, whether for art or a story, though I cannot guarantee anything. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you lovelies next time! ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look! Comments, critiques, or questions are always welcome! You are free to make suggestions for pieces, though I won't guarantee I'll do them. See all you lovelies later! ^.^


End file.
